Episode 9030 (7th November 2016)
Plot Sarah tells Kevin why Anna finished with her and that he should come clean with her that he still loves her. Aidan and Eva wait while Maria is interviewed. Aidan starts to fret about her. Maria confesses her sham marriage to DS MacKinnon but insists she’s telling the truth about Caz. Explaining there will be an investigation, the police let Maria go. Sharif's letter states he is with a cousin in Newcastle. His heart aching for his gran, Zeedan vows to take care of her. Phelan manages to prove to Eileen that her hearing is going. Michelle arrives back from the doctors and assures Steve that she and the baby are both fine. She thanks Robert for his kindness. Blaming Sonia for the collapse of his family, Zeedan informs Sonia that Sharif has left her and orders her out of town. Caz puts the scissors back in their case but is delayed leaving the flat as Steve and Michelle are on the bench outside. Sarah takes David to task for Anna's condition. David threatens to visit Anna in hospital so Gail offers to go instead, worried her son might come clean about his crash. Maria enters her flat with trepidation, her nerves shot. Zeedan warns Dev not to hassle Yasmeen for the money he’s owed. Beth, Kirk and Peanut call at Maria’s flat to put her mind at rest and Kirk checks round, assuring her there’s nothing to worry about. Eileen’s extremely worried about her hearing whilst Phelan finds it amusing. Alya meets Rana. She is staying at No.9 and hears what Zeedan and Yasmeen think of her. Rana tells her to keep a low profile and things will sort themselves out. Gary comforts her when he finds her weeping in the street. Gail takes Michael to the hospital with her. Gary confides in Alya he’s met someone special. Bethany overhears and thinks he means her. Gail heads off to fetch cups of tea and Michael shares his suspicions about Phelan's flats with Anna. Rana comforts an emotionally drained Zeedan but she’s shocked when he declares that Alya is dead to him from now on. Maria is unaware as she shares a meal with Beth and Kirk that she is being observed on a webcam that Caz has installed in the flat. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sonia Rahman - Sudha Bhuchar *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *V Court Fitness *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception and interview room *Weatherfield General - Anna's room *Caz Hammond's bedsit Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria confesses to the police about her sham marriage, but insists she is telling the truth about Caz; David threatens to visit Anna in hospital, so Gail offers to go instead, worried her son might come clean about his crash; and Yasmeen is floored by Sharif's desertion. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,940,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2016 episodes